video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street - Learning About Letters
|catalogue number = VC1334 |rating = |running time = 30 minutes}} Sesame Street - Learning About Letters is a VHS release by The Video Collection on 14th February 1994. It features the direct-to-video compilation episode of "Learning About Letters" from the "My Sesame Street Home Video" series in 1986. Description GET SET FOR SCHOOL BASICS are a range of videos which help you prepare pre-school children for school by introducing them to all the basic principles that they will learn at school. All the videos feature popular segments from the Sesame Street TV show as well as specially produced material for each video. The tasks are therefore very easy and lots of fun at the same time. In "LEARNING ABOUT LETTERS" Big Bird and the rest of the Sesame Street gang present Alphabet Day, introducing all the letters from A to Z by relating them to familiar words Synopsis Big Bird and Snuffy welcome the viewers and tells us they're teaching the alphabet and afterward Luis is going to read a story, although Snuffy's too little to read. Big Bird instructs him that letters become words and words are to read. Big Bird says a first few letters of the alphabet to help Snuffy remember. Celebrity: Lena Horne and the Anything Muppets sing the Alphabet Song. Snuffy says he already knows the alphabet. Big Bird shows Snuffy the first letter of the alphabet: the letter A. Snuffy goes off to find an A word, when Big Bird hears Telly call his name. Big Bird goes to him and asks him what's wrong. Telly says he has trouble teaching the alphabet alone and asks Big Bird to show the viewer the letter A. Telly names some A words: apple '''and '''airplane. Then he names some B words: bananas, box, and balloons. And then, one C word: cow. Song: Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". Telly brings in a D word: dentist. The dentist asks if she can speak about flossing before is shoved off screen. Next, for E, Telly goes to Oscar's trash can, not to see Oscar but his pet elephants. Animation: Francis Fairy Big Bird and Telly name some F words (frankfurters, fur, feathers), and one G word (gallop). Animation: G for Gorilla Buster passes by a letter H for horse. Animation: Consonant Poem: Horse Oscar displays an I word: Irvine, who has an ice cream cone, which Luis finds icky. Next, Telly jumps to a J word: jump. Animation: K for Key Song: Ernie and Bert sing "La La La" with a letter L. Big Bird shows Henrietta Honker a letter L in a CLOSED sign. Alphabet: The alphabet is found in city scenes. Muppets: Kermit draws a letter M on screen. Song: Herry and Cookie Monster sing "Monster Meal", while naming foods that begin with M. For N, Henrietta is taking a nap in Big Bird's nest. Animation: "Oh!" for Orange For P and Q, Telly displays a piggy bank with a quarter inside. Animation: A wizard teaches R words to a boy. Telly names some S words (spaghetti, socks) and T words (toothbrush, Telly). A muppet letter U prefers to speak for himself. Animation: The Villain in the Panama Hat Telly: "Only four more letters to go, guys." Big Bird has a waffle. The dentist has an x-ray of a tooth. Luis has a yo-yo. Buster is dressed as a zebra. Animation: Madrigal Alphabet Luis reads a story with P words: "The King Banishes The Letter P". In this story, after being displeased by poppies and petunias, pelted by a ping-pong ball, and bumping into a porcupine, King Peter the Persnickety writes a proclamation that nothing beginning with P should be allowed in the kingdom, when one of the townspeople points out that the pen and proclamation begin with P and are forced to be removed. However, King Peter is not pleased by this rule. The pickle-peanut-butter-pizza, the princess, and the King's palace are taken away, forcing the King to change the proclamation: everything beginning with P is now allowed in the kingdom. No matter how King Peter should look where he's going in front of ping-pong balls or porcupines or plants, his kingdom is always peachy. Snuffy returns with an A word: apple. Big Bird tells him they already went through the whole alphabet. Snuffy is now sad that he missed the rest of the alphabet, not to mention Luis's story. Big Bird tells him it's okay and they'll start the alphabet over again. Credits *Starring: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young Goofs *The back cover features images from "Getting Ready to Read". but that episode is not on this video release. Opening (Original 1994 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Random House Home Video logo * Children's Television Workshop logo * My Sesame Street Home Video intro * Learning About Letters Title Card * Start of Learning About Letters (1986) Closing (Original 1994 release) (with no trailer) * End of Learning About Letters (1986) * My Sesame Street Home Video closing credits (Short Version) * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Sesame Street Category:Jim Henson Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:Random House Home Video Category:The Muppets Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:My Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Street Start to Read Video Category:United States low pitch tone releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers